Bangladeshi intelligence community
The Bangladeshi intelligence community consists of several intelligence agencies charged with carrying out espionage, counter-espionage and other functions vital for the national security of Bangladesh. The organisation and structure of the modern Bangladeshi intelligence community is derived largely from agencies that functioned during the British colonial and East Pakistan periods of the country, which included the Intelligence Bureau and the Inter-Services Intelligence (ISI). During the 1971 Bangladesh Liberation War, the Mukti Bahini nationalist guerrilla force also developed an intelligence network within its organisation of guerrilla combat teams that provided the allied Indian Army with essential local intelligence.Mukti BahiniInstitute of Peace and Conflict Studies National Security Intelligence The National Security Intelligence, also known as the Directorate-General of National Security Intelligence is the primary intelligence agency responsible for internal security (including internal political affairs), foreign intelligence and counterintelligence.Bangladesh Intelligence and Security Although distinct from the Military of Bangladesh, it is sometimes led by a retired senior military officer.Bangladesh Intelligence and Security It reports directly to the Prime Minister of Bangladesh and is administered from the Prime Minister's Office. Special Branch The Special Branch (SB) of the Bangladesh Police is the country's first intelligence agency. Major responsibilities of this branch are to meet up any intelligence required from government, registration and control of foreigners, perform verification role, give protection to the VIPs & VVIPs, intelligence gathering, immigration controls etc. Immigration Police Bangladesh Intelligence and Security Interestingly, this is the only intelligence outfit of Bangladesh which works in all strategic, operational and tactical levels. It reports directly to the Prime Minister of Bangladesh. Directorate General of Forces Intelligence The Directorate General of Forces Intelligence (DGFI) is the main military intelligence outfit, responsible for intelligence gathering for all military purposes.Bangladesh Intelligence and Security The DGFI also includes subdivisions specifically serving the Bangladeshi Army, the Bangladeshi Navy and the Bangladeshi Air Force, but the agency itself is distinct and unified for all military intelligence functions. It is also responsible for policing the ranks within the services in light of Bangladesh's history of military coups. Bangladesh Intelligence and Security Controversies Although their role and structure is clearly defined and governed by law, Bangladesh's intelligence community has been criticised in the media and by other governments and agencies for alleged ties to terrorist groups and foreign intelligence agencies.Terror Sans Frontiers: Islamic Militancy in North East India During the military regimes of Ziaur Rahman and Hossain Mohammad Ershad, Bangladesh's intelligence agencies were seen as highly politicised and active in the repression of political activities.Surviving torture in Bangladesh During Ershad's rule, intelligence chiefs were amongst the president's closest advisers.Bangladesh Intelligence and Security In the 1990s and early 2000s, controversy arose over the alleged links maintained by Bangladeshi intelligence agencies with the Inter-Services Intelligence (ISI) agency of Pakistan and their patronage of anti-India separatist groups such as the United Liberation Front of Assam (ULFA) and Islamic terrorist outfits such as the Harkat-ul-Jihad-al-Islami (HUJI).Terror Sans Frontiers: Islamic Militancy in North East IndiaULFA, an agent for India's enemiesThe Bangladesh Challenge References Category:Bangladeshi intelligence agencies Category:Law enforcement in Bangladesh Category:Intelligence communities ru:Разведывательное сообщество Бангладеш